Illusioned Togetherness
by Horror-Of-Anarchy
Summary: From the moment they met he made her feel safe and comfortable, scenes she worried about, unsure if she could handle, felt incredibly natural and safe. She knew this relationship was more than respect and safety, but she had no idea it would lead to love. A Jessica Lange and Danny Huston fanfiction written by tumblr's jessica-langes-fucking-legs.


"Let me take you out, dinner, a drink, whatever you want." Danny offered, eyes softly skimming over her slim figure. He had been wanting to spend sometime with her off set, since they first met. He swore he was magnetically attracted to her. Her presence was cultivating, but he couldn't help but think there was something more between them. Since their first day filming together they had hit it off, barely any retakes, compliments from everyone, everything seemed right when they were together.

Jessica simply smiled at him, trying to hide the pleasure she took in knowing that she wasn't completely insane. That there was a chance that he felt something too, that he wanted her as badly as she wanted him. "I'd like that - anything would be fine really." She told him, eyes landing on his lips. Oh how she longed for those lips, he was an excellent kisser and she desperately wanted to know what it felt like to truly have an intimate moment with him.

Over the past few days they had spent a lot of time together, both filming and just hanging out. It seemed that little by little he was bringing her back to life. Things had been hard since Sam left, she felt incomplete without a man to take care of, to curl up next to at the end of the day. It wasn't as though she needed someone in order to function, but breaking a thirty year old habit wasn't exactly simple. The past few years had been pretty bad, and she was entirely grateful to Ryan and the cast for allowing her this place to focus on her work and to gain wonderful friendships, but she still wasn't happy. Jessica hadn't been truly happy in many years, but with the arrival of her axeman came hope that one day everything would be alright again.

She was so deeply lost in thought that she hadn't realized he had continued to speak to her. "Wh- what?" She muttered, blinking quickly in attempt to come back into reality. Danny cocked his head to the side, reaching his hand out to lift her chin.

"You okay baby? You seem a little out of it today." He remarked, hoping this wasn't a reaction to his proposal.

"Oh yeah Danny, I- I'm fine. Just tired is all." She lied, knowing damn well her current state was mostly due to the bourbon that had replaced her lunch

"We don't have to do it tonight if -"

"No please, I want to." She cut him off, not allowing him to second guess her words before she placed her hand over his, looking up at him. "I'm just not feeling too great recently, maybe we could do something less - active." All Jessica wanted to do was curl up with him and fall asleep, but she didn't know how to suggest that. It seemed odd, especially for a first date, but there wasn't much else that appealed to her.

Danny smiled as she quickly denied his offer, but he was worried for her. She drank a lot, more than he had seen from most anyone, and her petite frame made it affect her even worse. His hand skimmed down onto her shoulder, nodding once before speaking.

"We could always have a little movie night." He growled, loving the idea of holding her in his arms. Of course he was doing all of this while he had a fiance at home, but he didn't care. Recently he had begun to regret Olga, she was mostly retaliation after everything that happened with Katie. He couldn't help but blame himself, and he buried that pain and angst in a young and aggravating model.

"Just me and you? That's not _active._" He said with a smirk, praying to god he wasn't pushing this too far. Danny wasn't trying to hint at anything, as sexy as she was, he wouldn't dream of taking advantage of her like that.

Jessica smirked, they were on the same page, that was nice. A movie night, though she wasn't really a cinema fan, she figured she couldn't go wrong with a good film, excellent company, and a smooth drink. Her hand found her chest as she looked up at him, she bit her lip, smiling a very girlish smile. "That sounds wonderful Danny."

His tongue slid over his lip, he loved how much he affected her, it made him happy to know he could make such a wonderful woman swoon like that. "I think so too, you got anything you want to see? I could pick it up?" Huston offered, hoping her taste in films was more refined like his, though he would gladly sit through most any movie if it made her happy.

Jessica softly shook her head, unsure of what he would like. "I'm not very into cinema, I have some classic black and whites if you would like to choose from those." She offered, eyes skimming back up his body. Despite her eyelids feeling enormously heavy, Lange was extraordinarily excited for this evening.

Danny smirked at her, nodding once and raising his eyebrows. "Just name a time." He requested, hoping it would be sooner rather than later. Standing a few feet away from the pretty blonde, unable to touch her, was slowly driving him insane.

"Seven?" She requested, looking down at her feet underneath his lustful gaze. It would give her enough time to clean up both herself and her home, and to make the poor man something to eat.

"Perfect." He replied with a smirk, it was a little later than he had hoped but he was sure that she wanted to clean up a little before him coming over. It seemed like something she would do, not realizing that the only thing he was looking at was her.

"I'm done for the day - you know where I live, right?" After receiving a nod she smiled, knowing she needed to leave but unsure of how to say goodbye. Jessica nearly laughed at herself, sixty-four goddamn years old and she was too afraid to hug a man, not going to happen. She took a few steps forward so she was nearly touching him, looking up into his deep brown eyes. Lange lifted her arms up to hug him, gasping slightly as his strong arms snaked around her waist, pulling her tightly against him. "Goodbye Jessica." Danny mumbled into the crook of her neck.

After what seemed like far too long, Jessica arrived back at her trailer. Desire was coursing through her blood, circulating around and causing everything but her heart to go numb. Sure it had just been a hug, but this time it was real. She could still feel his hot breath on her neck, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, large hands resting on her hips. Everything felt right, like it was exactly the way it should be, and it had been a few too many years since she had experienced that feeling. Danny was the first person that made her feel longed for since Sam, and she hadn't felt that from him for quite some time.

The blonde quickly sat down, grabbing the bottle of wine she found on the table and poured herself a glass in attempt to calm her nerves. She still had so much to do, but she was beginning to wish she had told Huston to come by earlier. But of course, she was far too scared. What would happen with them? Sitting on the couch all curled up, a fire roaring, would he push for more, could he just be happy with snuggling? She had to remind herself that this was different, that he seemed to want more than just mindless sex, and she was starting to realize that she did too.

She shook her hair out of her face, smiling slightly. Danny, goddamn Danny. He was causing her to act and feel like a giddy teenager. After a moment Jessica stood, collecting her things and walking out to her car. It was only four thirty, two and a half hours until Danny would be joining her. She unlocked the car and hopped in, quickly starting it up and pulling away from set. Thankfully, she lived nearby, her mind was going a million miles an hour and she wasn't sure that she could handle a long trip. A few minutes later,l Jessica arrived at the little house she rented.

She locked the car and clumsily entering her home, smirking as she heard her phone buzz with a text. Before she even looked at it, she knew it was Danny.

'_Hey Jess, you make it home safe?'_

A grin spread across her face, he was so sweet for checking in on her like that. She sat her purse down, walking over to her bedroom while she thought about how to reply. She checked herself in the mirror, finding her eyeshadow smeared and lipstick gone. After touching it up, Jessica looked down as her phone buzzed yet again.

'_Are you okay?'_

She bit her lip, if he was that worried he must know that she had been drinking.

'_Oh yeah Danny I'm home safe, I just got distracted.'_

In two hours time Jessica had managed to change, clean up the house, and make a loaf of banana bread. It was twenty-till and she was speeding around the house, picking up this, wiping down that, but not really doing anything. After a while Jessica came to the realization that this was useless and that cleaning herself up would be more fitting. She trotted to her bathroom, her hair was down, pooling into loose curls around her shoulders, her makeup was still done from set, though she was a humble woman, Lange knew she looked damn good.


End file.
